1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming device, and particularly relates to the image forming device in which an input of a password is requested to a user when executing a processing, and according to the inputted password, prescribed processing is executed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with a development of a network technology of recent years, an image forming device, for example, a digital multifunction peripheral has been utilized in such a manner as being shared by a plurality of users connected by a network in many cases. Here, the digital multifunction peripheral (MultiFunction Peripheral (MFP), Scan Print Copy (SPC), or All In one (AIO)) indicates the image forming device having at least two or more functions of a copier, a printer, a scanner, facsimile equipment, and so forth.
When an instruction of image forming processing is given to the digital multifunction peripheral (called simply multifunction peripheral hereafter), the user inputs the instruction to the multifunction peripheral body first hand and gives the instruction of processing for executing the multifunction peripheral by using an apparatus connected to the multifunction peripheral via the network and located away from the multifunction peripheral body.
Therefore, when a document is printed on a paper medium, etc, by the multifunction peripheral based on the instruction received from the user, a following problem may arise. That is, an outputted printed matter is left on a paper eject tray of the multifunction peripheral and exposed to human eyes. In such a case, there is a possibility that the printed matter is unexpectedly handed to an outsider. Such an event is a problem from a viewpoint of ensuring security of information.
JP 2005-51796 A discloses an image forming device capable of solving the aforementioned problem of ensuring security. By this image forming device, it is possible to realize a security management against leakage and storage of the information accumulated in a storage device.
This image forming device includes a section that sets a password for created image information, and a section that requests an input of the password when the instruction of printing and deleting the image information is inputted.
With this structure, the image forming device prevents the accumulated image information from being leaked and being unintentionally erased.
JP 2003-145889 A also discloses an image forming device. Even when a printout instruction is given by inputting a true password, this image forming device requests the input of the password for starting printout to the user again, in consideration of a waiting time until a resultant matter of this print processing is outputted from the printer. Therefore, when the image information for printout is inputted in the image forming device, this image forming device inhibits the printout of this information, until the password for starting printout is inputted.
This image forming device can be set so that the printout is not started until the password for starting the printout is inputted by the user, thus making it possible to collect a printed matter without allowing an outsider to peek at this printed matter.
Thus, it is a generally performed event to set the password to ensure the security of the printed matter.
However, in the aforementioned conventional image forming device, in order to make this apparatus execute a job such as copying and printing, a user must input a password to the image forming device after giving instruction of executing the job to the image forming device. Further, when a plurality of passwords are set in each page of the document, for example, to execute the job, the image forming device temporarily suspends the execution of the job every time the setting of the password is recognized until this job is completed, and requests input of the password to the user. Then, the user inputs the password every time the request is received. Accordingly, in the aforementioned image forming device, when at least one password is set for the job, the execution of the job is temporarily suspended at least once, and the input of the password by the user is awaited. This suspension duration prolongs duration from giving instruction of executing the job up to completion of this job, compared with a case in which the password is not set at all.
Therefore, duration required for holding the data related to one job in the data storage area of the image forming device is also prolonged. Accordingly, from the viewpoint of designing the image forming device, some measures are necessary, such as making the data storage area of the image forming device larger than prior art.
In addition, in the aforementioned conventional image forming device, for example, when the password is set in each page of the printout document including plural pages, or when the password is set in each one of a plurality of printout documents, the duration from giving instruction of executing the job up to completion of the job is more prolonged as the number of passwords to be inputted is increased. In such a circumstance, from the viewpoint of the user, it is desired that duration from sending a job execution instruction to the image forming device by the user, up to completion of the job is shortened to be similar to that of the case in which the password is not set at all, thus improving productivity of an image forming work in an office, etc.